


A Winter’s Tale

by Iforgotthedip



Series: Beautiful Trauma [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Apologies, BABY DAMIEN, Birth, Birthdays, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Gatherings, Fatherhood, Gallavich, Guncles, Healing wounds, Labor and Delivery, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Love, Motherhood, New Years, Oral Sex, Recognition, Shut Up Lip, Sledding, Snow Days, Winter, family support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: TITLE CHANGE...Yevgeny celebrates his fifth birthday, and tension arises before little Damien makes his way into the world!





	1. Yevgeny turns 5

On the morning of December 29th, Ian stands in the kitchen door way. It’s Yevgeny’s birthday today, the little boy is 5 years old, and Ian can’t seem to get his head around it. Before he blinked, his son was a just chunky little baby with Mickey’s big blue eyes. The eyes are still there, but the chunky baby is long gone, he’s growing up way too fast for anyone’s liking. 

Ian surveys the disaster zone that has become his kitchen with amusement. The wall that separates it from the dining area is under construction, as Mickey has decided to carry out his long standing plan of making a window in it. 

He likes the idea of being able to stand in the kitchen and watch the kids play in the living room, and no one has any objections to using the ledge as a bar.  
Iggy and Mickey had a field day smashing the giant hole in the wall, even giving Yev the hammer for a few good whacks. The little guy is turning out to be no exception to the Milkovich love for destruction. 

The hole is cut now and the ledge is almost completely sanded down, but sawdust and dry wall are still all over the place, making the rooms on both sides practically unusable. Which is why Yevgeny’s birthday party has been moved to the Gallagher’s. 

Ian’s thoughts are interrupted then by foot steps on the hardwood behind him, he turns around to see the little man of the hour emerging from his room, still rubbing his sleepy eyes and clutching George, his stuffed giraffe. Ian beams as he crosses the space between them “There he is! Happy birthday handsome!” He coos as he picks his son up and hugs him close “Gimme kiss, my big 5 year old!” 

Yev does so before cuddling sleepily into his dad’s neck. Ian relishes the rare mornings that he wakes up peacefully like this, it reminds him of old times and makes him even more excited to have another baby on the way. “Let’s go get Papa up huh?” Ian asks and Yev nods as Ian carries him to their bedroom. 

Mickey is just sitting up in bed, and his eyes light up when he sees Ian bringing their son in the door. “Hey its the birthday boy!” He crows, opening his arms for the child to crawl up into as Ian deposits him onto the bed and comes around to his side. Mickey hugs Yevy tightly and kisses the top of his head “how’s it feel to be 5, big shot?” He asks “You’re gonna be taller than me in a minute” 

Yevgeny giggles, resting his head on Mickey’s shoulder and closing his sleepy eyes once again. Mickey rubs his back “Still tired huh?” he asks, looking at Ian who smiles and shrugs, as if to say he wasn’t expecting it either. “Think you’ve got enough energy to open your presents?” 

That does it, Yev’s blue eyes pop open excitedly as he leaps from Mickey’s arms. He jumps off the bed with George in tow and runs for the living room hollering “PRESENTS!” His dads laugh, getting up to follow after him. 

With Yevgeny’s birthday being so close to Christmas, money is always tight. They usually have to pick which holiday to go all out on. This year all of his parents pooled together and got him his first bike for Christmas, along with a bunch of smaller toys “from santa” and plenty of clothes for he and his sister both. 

After that splurge, his birthday presents are a bit smaller this year, but Yev isn’t the type of child who pays attention to these kinds of things. He’s been begging to ride his new bike outside, but since the snow has this request on hiatus, Ian and Mickey have chosen a birthday gift to distract him nicely. 

They emerge from the bedroom to find him beneath the tree that no one’s bothered to take down yet, ripping open his brand new snow saucer. It’s blue and covered in ninja turtles, and was only 9 dollars on eBay.

“COWABUNGA!” The 5 year old yells, running over to hug his fathers in thanks. “Can we take it out to play today?” He asks, bouncing uncontrollably “please please please?!” Ian laughs and nods. “That was the plan, kiddo” Mickey tells him “but first were going to Patsy’s for breakfast, can’t make birthday pancakes in that kitchen!” 

Svetlana comes out of her bedroom then, waddling with every step as she braces her hands against her lower back. At 7 months, she’s huge and miserable, but she still has nothing on Mandy, who was due 2 days ago and has made no progress, as most babies do, little Damien is taking his sweet time. 

Lana smiles at her son “s dnem rozhdeniya, my love!” she says, slowly making her way over. She can’t pick Yev up anymore, so she plops down on the couch instead, reaching out and pulling him into her lap. She kisses all over his face, murmuring “you are big boy now huh? too big for mama’s arms! Perestat’ rasti! Stop growing!” Yev laughs, cuddling into her, as he says “can’t Mama, sorry” 

Svetlana laughs back and kisses him again, reaching out for Mickey to pass her the present she bought for him. It’s a Nerf set, complete with two guns and an extra round of styrofoam bullets. Yev loves it, ripping it open and immediately going after Ian who pretends to run for his life. Mickey laughs at them before announcing “Alright weirdos, I’m fuckin hungry, let’s get ready and go” 

After a birthday breakfast at Patsy’s, complete with a candle in Yevy’s pancakes, the family heads over to the Gallagher’s. Ian and Mickey gather up all rest of the kids and take them to the park to go sledding while the adults finish setting up Yev’s party. All the little ones have a blast going down the hill on the ninja turtle saucer, piling on three at a time and laughing when they fly off into the snow. 

Even Franny gives it a go, but begins to cry when she gets snow in her face and has to be consoled by her Uncle Ian. Mickey stands back a moment, watching them all. Ian cradling Franny against his chest and cooing to her softly, tickling her until she smiles. Yevgeny, squashed between Amy and Gemma on the saucer, all of them laughing their heads off as Liam zooms them around. 

After all this time, Mickey still can’t believe that this is his life, so full of love and goodness of the purest nature. His son is no longer a baby, but a curious, high spirited little boy who is growing up so quickly and so brightly that it makes the Milkovich man’s head spin. It occurs to him that Yevgeny will be a man himself someday, and that he’ll be here to see it, and that realization makes Mickey choke up just a little bit. 

Ian notices this of course and makes his way over, cupping Mickey’s cold cheek in his free hand. “You alright?” He asks and Mickey nods, turning his lips to kiss Ian’s icy palm before stepping closer into his chest. He strokes Franny’s cheek with his finger and the little girl smiles at him. “Just thinkin bout the future” he explains “these kids need to stop growin up” 

Ian softens, wrapping his free arm around Mickey and pressing his cheek to his forehead before kissing the spot. “fuck yeah they do, let’s head back huh? It’s gettin colder” Just as Mickey’s about to agree, there’s a screech from the sled. Both men turn to see Gemma jumping around like crazy screaming THERES SNOW IN MY PANTS! I’M GONNA FREEZE MY BOOTY OFF!” 

They laugh and Mickey goes over, picking her up and hugging her close in apology, since there’s not much else he can do. “Sounds like it’s time for hot chocolate” he says, and the kids cheer, grabbing the sled and starting towards home. 

Once everyone’s warmed up with their cocoa, they kids play with Yev’s new Nerf guns until dinner. Turning the whole house into a war zone and getting as many grown ups as they can in on the action. Most of them are willing participants, with the exception of V and Fiona because they’re cooking, and Mandy and Svetlana because they’re both so ridiculously round with child that they can hardly move. 

After a huge spaghetti dinner (Yev’s favorite) Debbie brings out a chocolate cake with 5 candles in it, and everyone gathers around him and sings. Ian and Mickey catch each other’s eye mid song, grinning in silent agreement. Another successful birthday, full of happy memories for their boy to look back on, life is good indeed.


	2. Solid Ground

Later on that night, everyone is still hanging around the Gallagher house, besides Svetlana who complained of a headache and took the truck home to lie down, taking Yevgeny’s sled and his pile of presents from his aunts and uncles with her. The birthday boy himself is all tuckered out, he’s cuddled up between the twins and Franny as they watch a Disney movie in Liam’s bed, Debbie and Liam himself joining them. 

Fiona and Iggy are in the kitchen with Kev and V, and Carl’s gone to Kassidi’s, leaving the rest of the adults in the living room. Ian’s in the armchair and Mandy is laying on the couch with her head in Lip’s lap. He strokes her hair softly with one hand, rubbing her huge belly with the other and willing his son to make his entrance sometime soon. 

Mickey comes in then with another beer for himself and one for Ian, his second and final of the night. The redhead accepts it with a wide grin, taking Mickey’s too and setting them both on the end table. He takes the shorter man by surprise as he pulls him down by the hips and kisses his neck.

They laugh at being squished into the small chair together, Mickey wiggles his way onto Ian’s lap and kisses him again, this time long and slow. He melts into his husband’s touch as they break for air, resting his forehead against Ian’s cheek and nuzzling him with it. Ian wraps his arms tight around Mickey then and sighs contentedly. 

Lip watches this exchange with a blank expression. It seems to him that Ian and Mickey’s relationship has happened in reverse. Most couples he figures, are very lovey in the honeymoon phase, and with time that sweetness fades. However these two are the opposite. In the beginning, they hardly touched each other, even in the early days after their relationship was in the open they weren’t into PDA in the least bit. 

Now though, as the years have gone by and they’ve settled into married life, it seems they’re more affectionate with every passing day. Even when they aren’t kissing and cuddling obnoxiously like they are now, they still manage to stay close together. Whether it’s Mickey’s head on Ian’s shoulder or Ian’s hand on his back, they always seem to be touching somehow, as if they don’t want to waste another moment apart. Lip can’t put his finger on why, but it irritates him to no end. 

“Get a room” he dead pans, making Ian laugh as Mickey flips him the bird and leans in to give husband an even more obnoxious wet kiss. Lip makes a gagging sound, only half joking as the couple laughs and settles down again. He looks down at Mandy, who smiles back up at tiredly, and strokes her hair once more. 

“Can’t believe we’re gonna be dads” he says to Ian, who smiles and nods. “We already are dads” he points out, gesturing between Mickey and himself “but yeah I’m excited to be a new one again”. “Yeah, It’s different when it’s your own though” Lip says, and Ian’s expression tightens. “He is my own, Lip” he says, trying to keep his tone even. 

“You know what I mean, man” Lip says, waving him off, and Ian’s blood spikes. “No I don’t know what you mean, man” he snaps “Why don’t you explain it to me?” Mandy smacks Lip in the arm as if to say “shut up!” And he pauses, realizing he’s made a mistake but unwilling to back down. “I just mean he’s not your son, biological speaking” he continues “and you guys didn’t have him on purpose so this is kinda like having your first one”. 

“None of us were on purpose, asshole! I’m not Frank’s son, biologically speaking” Ian points out angrily “he’s still the only piece of shit dad I got. Is Clayton more my father than him?”. “No but...” Lip starts and Ian cuts him off, already raging at his brother’s insensitive logic.

“But nothing!” He growls “Yevgeny is my fucking child, Lip. I was there when he was made, I’ve loved him from the first time I saw him. I would die for that kid without a second thought, he’s mine just as much as Polina is Mickey’s and nothing will ever convince me different! But this isn’t about Yevgeny is it?” 

“Ian” Mickey says gently, squeezing his husband’s shoulder “babe it’s alright” he knows exactly where this is going, but as far as Ian’s concerned, it’s already gone there. 

“No it’s not alright, I’m fuckin done with it!” he says getting to his feet and thrusting his finger out at Lip furiously. “It’s because he’s a Milkovich isn’t it? You’re a god damn hypocrite! I’m a Milkovich! Your girlfriend is a Milkovich! YOUR BABY IS A FUCKING MILKOVICH!” 

“I know that!” Lip snaps back, getting to his feet. “So it’s just Mickey then?” Ian snarls, moving in to get in Lip’s face as the commotion draws the others in from the kitchen. 

“When are you gonna get the fuck over it!?” Ian yells “You think you’re so much better? You arrogant wet brained prick?!” I don’t care what you think about him! I don’t give a shit about the past! He’s my fucking husband! Are you the one who takes care of me when I’m low? Who feeds me and bathes me and wipes my ass?! No! So you don’t get to say shit! He’s the father of my children and the one I choose, for life! Nothing you do will ever change that so you better get used to it or get the fuck out...actually, fuck it, we’ll get out”.

He turns to Mickey, softening as he says “Go get Yevy”. “You can leave him here, guys” Fiona offers, but Ian shakes his head, telling her “no, we’re gonna take him home”. Mickey hesitates to leave Ian’s side in this state, but does as he asks, heading upstairs to fetch their son. 

Ian watches his husband disappear before he turns back to Lip with furious tears in his eyes that he refuses to let fall. “You’ve never even given him a chance, you have no idea what he’s been through. He deserves better, don’t make me choose between you and him, cause it’ll be him, every fucking time”. 

Before Lip can say anything back, Mickey returns, carrying a half sleeping Yevgeny in his arms. He’s got George under one arm and Fred under the other, which is what he named the stuffed elephant his Uncle Iggy and Aunt Fiona gave him for his birthday. 

Ian reaches out and takes him from Mickey, who goes into the kitchen to grab their jackets. He smoothes his son’s hair back. “Hey bubba” Ian coos “we’re goin home now ok? Let’s get your coat on”

“Ian” Lip tries, but Ian ignores him, not wanting to hear anymore as he stands the sleepy little boy up. He takes his coat and hat from Mickey when he returns and gently puts them on him. He shrugs into his own jacket and scoops Yev up before taking Mickey’s hand and leading his family out of the house. 

The walk home is a silent one, as Ian is still seething. His teeth chattering from fury as much as the cold. The only thing keeping him calm is the warm sleeping child in his arms. Mickey says nothing, knowing better than to push Ian until he’s ready to let it out. 

They get home and shrug out of their jackets and boots before taking Yevgeny to bed. Ian lays him down gently and takes off his hat, jacket, and shoes, passing them all back to Mickey who sets them aside one by one. Ian pulls up the covers around the 5 year old, pressing his forehead to Yev’s and lingering there for a moment. 

He kisses his son’s little face and rubs their noses together gently, gathering himself before he can manage to move. Mickey stands behind him and rubs his back, slipping his hands under Ian’s shirt and drawing patterns against his skin to soothe him. 

It’s not until Ian stands up straight that Mickey pulls him against his hip and kisses his cheek. “Lets go to bed huh?” He says, and Ian nods, letting his husband lead him by the hand to their room. 

Ian goes in first, making it to the nightstand before he turns and clutches his head in his hands, finally beginning to sob. Mickey shuts the door behind them, pacing across the room. “C’mere” he says softly, his heart breaking for his love as he takes Ian in his arms. 

Ian melts into him, dropping his face into his husband’s neck and letting himself be held as he cries, Mickey rubs his back and kisses his shoulder as he cups the back of his head. Ian quickly works himself up into a frenzy, shaking and gasping for breath until Mickey pulls him back and cups his jaw. 

“Hey, look at me ” he says gently, wiping Ian’s tears with his thumbs and gazing at him intently “it’s ok, we’re alright”. He leans in to kiss Ian gently, whispering against his lips “let me help” Ian nods through his tears, gripping Mickey’s face and kissing him again. The ex con kisses back, pulling Ian in tighter against him and running his hand up through the back of his hair. 

They cling to each other for a moment before Mickey lifts Ian’s shirt up his back, pulling it over his head and tossing it. He kisses at his husband’s neck, gently turning him and laying him back on the bed. Mickey puts Ian’s hands above his head, kissing his lips before he moves soft kisses down his chest and belly. He kneels, undoing his belt before he tugs Ian’s pants and boxers down and off. 

The Milkovich man pulls his own lower garments down quickly, shuffling them off at the knee and yanking his shirt off with them. Mickey sucks on two of his fingers, beginning to prep himself with practiced ease as he takes his husband’s hard cock in his mouth and begins to bob for him. Ian whimpers, grasping at the sheets until Mickey reaches up with his free hand, intertwining their fingers and it turn giving him something to squeeze. 

Mickey pops off after a moment, licking up Ian’s underside and crawling up his body to straddle his waist. He braces a hand on Ian’s belly and grabs his dick, sinking down onto it and beginning to steadily move himself back and forth. The redhead moans out in response, grabbing two handfuls of his husband’s backside and squeezing. 

Mickey smiles softly at this, laying himself flat so that they’re chest to chest and heart to heart. He cups Ian’s cheek and kisses him, resting his forehead against his lover’s and rubbing their noses together. “Ssshhh” he whispers, kissing up Ian’s jaw to his ear and murmuring into it “that’s right love, hold onto me, Papa’s here, I gotcha”. 

He makes love to Ian this way for a long while , his body warm and soothing, ass pushing back and lips meeting in rhythm with each tender thrust. When Mickey feels Ian getting close, he lifts the taller man up by the shoulders and gently flips them over against the pillows. 

Mickey gets comfortable beneath Ian and spreads his legs, making it clear that he wants them to finish together this way. He pulls Ian closer by the hips, looking up at him with a soft expectant smile as if to say “I’m all yours, take me” 

Ian just looks back at him for a moment, so much love coursing through his body that he can find no other means of expressing it than to give Mickey what he wants. The redhead enters him again gently, burying his face in Mickey’s neck as he begins to pick up speed, skin slapping with reckless abandon. The former thug clings to him, gripping Ian’s back and locking his legs around his waist as he pounds out his body’s frustrations. 

“Oh god! Mickey!” Ian wails, slamming into him a final time and shooting his seed deep into his love. Mickey clenches around him, biting his lip and riding out the aftershocks to push himself over the edge. Ian collapses on his chest then, panting and crying as Mickey kisses his hair, patting his behind and rubbing his back until he settles. 

When he’s all cried out, Ian sniffs loudly and takes a shaky breath. Mickey wipes his nose and kisses his forehead, resting his lips there as Ian finally speaks. “Really lost my shit didn’t I?” He asks, and Mickey nods. “It was justified” he assures him “name fits, that asshole don’t know when to shut his damn mouth” 

Ian chuckles through his tears before continuing softly. “I just snapped, had enough of it. I don’t know why it bothers me so much, it’s not like I care what he thinks really it’s just, I want him to respect you, our family. It’s not like this now but, when we were younger I guess I kinda looked up to him y’know? Didn’t have anybody else, it’s stupid but, it’d be nice if he understood” 

“It’s not stupid, Ian” Mickey tells him quietly “It’s a brother thing, believe me I know, I have 5 of em. It’s hard especially when your dad’s an asshole, you gotta have somebody to look up to. It’s not such a tall order for him to at the very least shut his trap when he sees you happy” 

Ian nods, resting his chin on Mickey’s sternum and looking into his eyes “I just want him realize how incredible you are” he says, stroking his husband’s cheek, and Mickey smiles grimly. “He sees me how I used to be” he says “y’know, big bad thug, dirty ‘n mean ‘n all that ” and Ian’s brow furrows. 

“But none of that is you, Mick” he explains “There’s so much more to you than that. You’re so strong, I’ve never seen you come up against anything that you didn’t tackle head on when you got the chance. That’s why I don’t push you anymore unless you ask for it. I don’t have to, because you amaze me every single day with how far you’ve come” Ian chokes up as he goes on. 

“You may be a tough guy, but you’re also the sweetest, most genuine person I know. People don’t know that about you, baby because you don’t show most people, but thats ok. I love that I’m the one who gets to see it the most, it makes it even more special. You’re kind and thoughtful, and you’re not dirty, far from it. Even when you didn’t take care of yourself like you do now, you were still you underneath it all, that’s all that’s ever mattered to me” 

Mickey blushes at the intensity of Ian’s statement, taking the redhead’s hand and kissing it before he speaks again. “I’m sorry that he upsets you, kid. Anything that hurts you hurts me, but...”

Mickey pauses, playing with Ian’s fingers before he continues “I don’t care what he thinks of me anymore. I used to, but now...I got you, forever, that’s what counts. He can think I’m dirt all he wants, we’re solid ground, baby. Can’t nobody do shit about that” 

Ian smiles, tears in his eyes for a totally different reason as he leans up and gives Mickey a long, sweet kiss. When they come up for air, Ian rests their foreheads together, closing his eyes and nodding “we are” he whispers “everybody else can suck it”.


	3. It’s All For You, Damien

New Years eve passes quietly, with no word from Lip. The boys stay in, watching the ball drop and chasing a sugar rush out of Yevgeny. Ian gets drunk and cries himself to sleep that night wrapped in Mickey’s arms as his husband whispers “Its alright honey, he’ll come around”. 

Mandy stops by on New Years Day, bringing O’Doul’s and an apology for “how fucking stupid her boyfriend is” even though she knows that it’ll take his own words for Ian to forgive him. They walk around the block with her to try and induce labor, Lana joining for the same reason because according to Mickey “she thinks it’s funny to try and give him a fucking heart attack” 

It’s not til 3 in the morning on January 13th that Ian’s phone rings, drawing him out of sleep. “Hello?” He murmurs groggily, rousing Mickey as he stops spooning him and sits up. “Who the fuck is it?” Mickey grumbles, not even bothering to open his eyes “better be damn good”

“Ian?” Lip’s voice comes with a waver of panic “We’re at the hospital, Mandy’s water broke, can you come?” Ian’s awake in an instant “yeah we’ll be right there” he says. Mickey is wide awake now, understanding what’s going on by his words. 

“Ian?” Lip says again “yeah?” his brother asks, breath catching. “I’m sorry man, I fucked up, I know Yev is yours, I was just being stupid cause I’m scared about havin a kid. I may talk a lotta shit to Mick and tease em but it’s all in love now. I know he makes you happy and that’s all I could ever want” 

Ian smiles “I’m sorry too” he says “for what?” Lip asks “for callin you a wet brain” Ian says “that was a low blow” Lip laughs “come help me get my son here and we’ll call it good” Ian chuckles “you got it” he says, hanging up and turning to Mickey whose already up and pulling his pants on. “Move your ass, Gallagher” he says, buttoning them “we got a fuckin nephew to meet” 

Within 10 minutes, the boys are dressed and on their way, texting Lana to come to the hospital with Yev when they wake up. When they arrive at labor and delivery, Lip comes out to greet them. He grabs Ian in a huge bear hug, and shocks them both when he grabs Mickey next. “I’m sorry bro” he says, squeezing him just as tight “I didn’t mean shit” 

Mickey just smirks, patting his back awkwardly as he says “it’s cool man, just take us to my sister” Lip nods, pulling away and leading them into the delivery room. Iggy, Fiona, and Debbie are already there, Franny asleep on her mother’s shoulder. 

Mandy is in bed, gown on and legs in stirrups. She glares at Lip for having left her side, but sighs in relief when she sees Ian and Mickey coming in behind him. She reaches for Ian’s hand immediately, in need of her best friend’s support. 

“Hi sweetheart” Ian says, making his way over quickly and taking it as he places a kiss on her forehead. “How ya doin Mands?” Mickey asks, coming up beside Ian and rubbing her knee. “Never better” she snarks, smirking before another contraction comes on and she grimaces, moaning “fuck!” And clutching her belly. 

Fiona reaches out and rubs the knee opposite Mickey as Lip returns to his post by her head. Mandy breathes her way through the contraction before relaxing again. “He’s already an asshole, just like his father” she sighs. “Most men are” Fiona says, and Debbie hugs Franny and nods in agreement. 

“What did I do?” Lip asks, and Mandy glares daggers at him once again “you put this demon seed in me!” She cries. “Fitting that he’s born on Friday the 13th” Iggy says. “It is!” Mandy agrees, turning back Lip to wail “it’s all your fault!” Lip softens, kissing her cheek in apology and murmuring “good point, sorry babe”. 

“Will you stay?” She asks Ian and he nods, as an EMT, and an older brother to the last three Gallagher siblings, he’s seen his fair share of births. ”of course I will” he says, turning to his husband to ask “you gonna stay too?” 

Mickey gives him a look and shakes his head “I’m gonna be fuckin traumatized enough seein my own kid be born, thank you. Me and vaginas don’t mix, ‘specially my sister’s. Besides, she doesn’t want me in here right Mands?” “I don’t” she admits “You’ll probably say something stupid and make me punch you in the face”. 

“See?” Mickey says “I’ll babysit, come get me when he’s out” He leans in to kiss Mandy’s forehead, gently ruffling her hair and telling her “Good luck, kid, you can do it, I’ve seen you tackle worse” Mandy smiles tiredly at him before grimacing her way through another contraction, screaming out at the ending into his face of “OW OW FUCKITY OW!” 

“I’ll take that as my cue” Mickey says, standing up and planting a quick peck on Ian’s lips. He reaches out to take Franny from Debbie, shifting the sleeping child to his own shoulder and heading for the door. “I’ll come with you” Iggy says, patting his sisters leg and calling “Good luck Mands!” over his shoulder as he hurries out after his brother. 

The next six hours go by very slowly. Lana and Yev arrive with Kev, V, and the girls, and Carl comes with Liam and Kassidi. Lip’s friend Brad also shows up along with Sierra from the diner, who is now married to Charlie and despite her past with Lip, has become Mandy’s close friend. Nobody can wait to meet Damien Michael Gallagher. 

Finally, around 9 am, Ian, Fiona and Debbie come into the waiting room, looking exhausted and thrilled. “He’s here!” Debbie says, taking Franny from Mickey as everyone cheers and hugs. “8 pounds 12 ounces and totally healthy!” Fiona adds “he’s huge! Got a nice big Gallagher head!” 

“Only two people are allowed in at a time” Ian explains, reaching for Mickey’s hand as he says “she asked for you first” the Milkovich man gulps, taking his husband’s hand and following him back down the hallway. “He’s adorable Mick” Ian gushes as they go “Looks just Mandy! And you! I got to hold him almost the whole time the placenta was coming out!” 

Mickey grimaces at the mental image. “Did he really get Lip’s head?” Mickey asks and Ian laughs, smiling softly and shaking his own “yeah she had trouble with it poor thing, took it like a champ though, she’s tough as fuck” “Duh” Mickey says “She can kick my ass any day, ain’t no bitch harder. Don’t tell her I said that, though” Ian laughs, stopping before the room to kiss Mickey’s cheek and mutter “don’t worry tough guy, your secret’s safe with me” 

He pushes the door open quietly. Lip and Mandy are curled up in the hospital bed, heads resting together as she nurses the little bundle curled up on her chest. As the couple tip toe in, Mandy looks up and gives them an exhausted smile. “Hey asshole” she says “come meet your nephew” 

Mickey beams, following Ian to her side to do just that. His heart skips a beat and he sees that Ian was right, Damien Michael Gallagher is the spitting image of his mother. He has Mandy’s (and his own) fair skin and deep blue eyes. 

Mickey remembers his sister as an infant, and is nearly sure that her tiny face was identical to his. Damien’s hair, already abundant, is jet black like theirs too, but wildly curly like his father’s. He has Lip’s ears and chin Mickey decides, and definitely his giant head, but that’s about it. 

“Hey little man” he whispers, reaching out to stroke the baby’s cheek with his finger “Im your uncle Mick” Damien moves for it with his mouth, letting Mandy’s nipple go in the process. “He’s done” she says “you wanna hold him?” 

Mickey nods, leaning down close to let her place the bundle in his arms. Damien squeaks at the shift, but settles as Mickey lifts him close against his chest and settles into a bedside chair, ever so gently bouncing him. “It’s ok buddy I gotcha” he whispers rubbing his forehead against the infant’s and kissing his tiny nose “don’t worry, your uncle Mick is the coolest” 

Ian snorts, sitting onto the chair’s arm rest, and Mickey chuckles, leaning against him as he admits “your uncle Ian is pretty cool too” “but no ones cooler than Daddy” Lip adds, making Mandy roll her eyes. Damien begins to squawk then, raising the tiny arm he’s wiggled free from his blanket. 

“What’s wrong handsome?” Ian asks as leans down and kisses the baby’s fist, taking him from Mickey and passing him to Lip, whose gotten up to fetch him. “He probably needs to burp” Mickey says and Lip nods, lifting his son to his shoulder and patting his back gently as he carries him back around the bed. 

“Its ok baby boy” Mandy says to Damien as Lip settles down by her side again with their son on his chest. She strokes his pouty little lips with the tip of her finger and adds “we both know Mommy’s the coolest of all” Lip chuckles and puts his free arm around her, kissing her forehead. They both go quiet then, gazing lovingly at the little human they’ve brought into the world. 

Ian settles onto Mickey’s lap as his husband wraps his arms tight around his waist, holding him close. “That’s gonna be us in a month” Mickey whispers. “I know” Ian whispers back, taking one of his hands and kissing it “I can’t wait”. Mickey presses his lips to the back of Ian’s shoulder, hooking his chin over it as he murmurs “me neither, it’s gonna be fuckin incredible”.


End file.
